


【夏深】三轮车

by sylvia199785



Category: UNINE, 下阵雨 - Fandom, 夏深
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvia199785/pseuds/sylvia199785
Summary: 热批速速进来中暑





	【夏深】三轮车

在宿舍的时候，夏瀚宇没事就会哼个歌，今天的旋律挺对李振宁胃口便找他要了档案。

李振宁点开发现是韩文的，原本想问姚明明这首歌中文是什么好去查歌词了解内容，但行程太忙，忙着忙着就忘了这回事，直到有次在姚明明面前哼这首歌时，被报以有些难以言喻的目光。

“这首歌内容比较，嗯⋯⋯你懂的。”小猫试图找出比较委婉的措辞来表达，然而无果，只能用手空中划拉两下。

李振宁读懂对方的暗示瞬时瞪大双眼，越过姚明明的肩膀看向在墙角休息的夏瀚宇，后者察觉到他的目光竟微微躲避、转身面向镜子，偶尔抬抬眼皮看看考拉还有没有盯着自己，发现对到视线又赶紧若无其事地移开。

“通常这类型的歌旋律都好听，不用在意歌词在说什么啦。”小猫伸出爪子勾着还没回神的考拉给他进行开导。

其实在听到夏瀚宇用极具诱惑的声音唱迷迭香时，就多少能知道他内心与外表不符。

或许可以说是闷骚。

难耐地掐着锢住自己的双臂，李振宁嘴唇贴上夏瀚宇颈侧，微微抿着对方的皮肉，发泄因为他才让队友看笑话的尴尬，换来对方大腿强势挤进自己刻意出力的双腿之间，隔着薄薄的运动裤布料摩蹭到性器，颤栗的感觉从背脊爬至脖颈。

昂起头时夏瀚宇凑近他的喉结用舌头细细舔弄，顺着肌理在小麦色的皮肤上印下一个个不留痕迹的轻吻，还用鼻尖蹭着光裸的锁骨，惹得李振宁张开嘴轻轻喘息，手指颤抖、不停顺着身前那人后脑勺变长的发尾，从衣服下摆探入的手掌带了些许微凉，肌肤升起一个个鸡皮疙瘩，很快被来回摩挲的掌心抚平，拇指滑过乳尖时不怀好意地出力摁压，下身被这突来的操作激得更挺，薄薄的运动裤被撑得老高，李振宁忍不住扭动着胯，和同样精神奕奕的夏瀚宇进行火热的交锋。

“玩够没有。”

说出口的抱怨染上情欲，听在情人耳里像是撒娇，夏瀚宇终于肯饶过对方也放过自己，褪下两人的裤子坦诚相见，录完弹琴福利的修长手指贴着勃发的性器，宛若指尖按下琴键发出音律，压不住排山倒海般冲刷自己的快感，李振宁从喉咙深处滚出一声低吟。

指头伸进臀缝来回摸索，邻近洞口时仅轻轻戳刺，探入一个指节便速速收回。再度被阿拉斯加磨磨蹭蹭不果断动作惹毛的考拉，张嘴欲咬对方近在眼前的耳垂，然而对方躲得飞快只让他嘴唇微微擦过，李振宁收回原本环抱在他腰间的手，一勾脖子把人勾回脸贴脸的状态，手掌贴在夏瀚宇后脑勺，把逃离自己嘴边又被揪回来的耳垂啃了又啃。夏瀚宇被撩逗地收起逗弄的心思，指头在穴口按按便送了进去，处这么久的对象也没多少次经验，像是不听话的小孩调皮嬉闹，下手没轻没重，一开始李振宁还有心思调侃对方技术怎么还是这么不纯熟，然而过没多久眼睛就水润润的祭出上目线攻击，不知何时剥掉了上衣，李振宁讨好般地手臂收力让双方胸膛紧贴蹭着两点。

“我进去了。”

操着优越声线在耳边低语谁拒绝得了，更何况还是被情欲烧得近乎无法自己的情人，揽着夏瀚宇脖颈的李振宁自觉地抬起一只脚勾在对方腰间调整好姿势。

夏瀚宇手掌扒开李振宁的臀肉，下身交缠紧贴地严丝合缝，饱胀的快感近乎要把两人推上云端，但男人怎么能快呢，硬着头皮咬紧牙根，继续相互折磨毫不让步，一个捣得飞快一个绞得死紧，下面撞得火热上面也得较劲，两张嘴就没有分开的时候，从粗浅的唇磨蹭着唇到缠绵的舌勾着舌，唇舌翻搅的水声轻易被软肉拍击的声响盖过。

越渐不收敛的顶弄让人双眸失神，双方这才松开口舌，听对方抑制不住的尽兴欢愉。

抹去腹部沾染上的浊液，还好都是有在跳舞的人，筋骨没那么僵硬，李振宁扯过对方的手，要夏瀚宇给自己缓缓被绷得发酸的腿筋，缓着缓着两个人又精神起来，脑子一热继续缠在一块。

之后看到夏瀚宇听歌，李振宁都只问自己熟悉的语系，但仍然陷落在对方夜深时窝在他耳边哼唱的旋律。

end


End file.
